


Becoming Legends at Hogwarts

by CUKat23



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fic, M/M, The legends end up at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: While trying to escape a time vortex, the Legends end up in the late 90's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  They end up stranded a while and have to make friends with the locals.  Madness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its sounds crazy but I think it's going to be funny so bear with me! Prepare for lots of humor, odd pairings, and some borderline crack fic tropes. Enjoy!

“This doesn’t look good Captain,” Nate said fearfully as he clutched the bars that held him into his seat on the Waverider.

 

“You’re not helping things Nathaniel,” Amaya yelled over particularly rough batch of turbulence that shook the Waverider hard.

 

“Sara, we’ve got to get out of this vortex.  The Waverider can’t take much more of this,” Zari said as she looked towards the status readouts in front of her.

 

“Captain?” Ray questioned cautiously.

 

“I need everyone to shut up for a second. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m attempting to fly us out of a time vortex here,” Sara said as she forced the handle forward, pushing the Waverider to its brink.  “Gideon, prepare to time jump us on my go.”

 

“What are you doing?” Ava asked worriedly from her seat near Gary who was tucked into himself and hiding his eyes from the scene in front of him.  “The Waverider can’t handle a jump from this vortex at this speed.  It’s an antique!”

 

“I am far from an Antique, Director Sharpe,” Gideon responded with far more sass than an AI should possess.

 

“Babe, I love you, but the shutting up remark, included you,” Sara remarked without looking away from her controls.  “And please don’t offend Gideon again, she’s the only thing that’s going to save us from impending death and I, for one, am over dying.”

 

Ava looked half offended at Sara telling her to shut up, but did so nonetheless.  She turned to check on Gary who was one shade of pale away from her fearing he was actually a corpse.  A quick survey of the ship showed, Nate and Amaya holding hands, Ray watching Sara’s every movement and typing quickly on a tablet, Wally and Zari exchanging worried glances, probably more concerned about the ship than their own lives, Constantine reciting either a curse or a prayer in some ancient language, and Mick was as unfazed as ever as he took a swig from his beer between bouts of turbulence.

 

“Okay, Gideon, on my go,” Sara repeated.

 

“Where are we jumping to Captain?” Gideon asked calmly.

 

“Dealer’s choice, Gideon.  Just get us out of here alive,” Sara announced as she braced herself.  “3, 2, 1, Go Gideon!” Sara yelled as she pushed forward on the acceleration handle as far as she could, rocketing the Waverider forward as all of the lights went out, and the ride got even rougher.

 

The Waverider made noises that none of them had ever heard as it jumped out of the vortex, flipping as it exited the vortex and proceeding to flip end over end.  Sara tried to gain control of the Waverider as scenery appeared in front of her but it was too late.  Her best option was a controlled crash landing.  She did her best to slow the Waverider down and managed to do so a bit before they roughly met a patch of trees, followed by the hard ground.

 

The Waverider came to a full stop and everything was silent except for the occasional spout of electricity from hanging wires and the groans of the ships inhabitants.

 

“Everyone okay?” Sara asked as she released her seatbelt and rubbed the back of her head. 

 

“Define okay,” Amaya said as she checked the mobility in her wrist.  She had hit it pretty hard during the landing.

 

“Gideon, status report?” Zari said suddenly.

 

“Repo- Stasis, p-p-poor,” Gideon stuttered out weakly.

 

“Well, that’s not good,” Ray said, looking towards the ceiling.

 

“Agreed.  Ava, can you contact the Time Bureau and send an SOS?” Sara asked.

 

“Uh, normally yes, but…” Ava held up her left wrist where her time courier rested with the screen shattered to bits.

 

Sara sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Great.  Okay, Zari, Wally, and Ray, figure out what’s going on with Gideon and how long it’s going to take us to get out of here.  Ava, Mick, Nate, and Amaya, you’re with me.  We’re going to go figure out where we are.”  She looked over to Constantine who looked a little bored.  “You just…do whatever it is you do.”

 

“What about me?” Gary asked.  He had gone from deathly pale to a nice shade of green.

 

“Just hang out with Constantine, Gary,” Ava said, making the young Agent blush hard when Constantine winked at him.

 

The group split up and Sara’s group, headed out the cargo bay doors shortly after.  When they stepped off the ship, they immediately stepped into a dark forest.  As far as they could see around them were trees except for a small cave in the distance.  It was oddly silent except for the far off sound of running water.

 

The cave look completely uninhabited except for a blue Ford car that looked out of place in the forest.  They slowly approached the car, hoping there would be some indication of when or where they were.  They were right on top of the car and Nate had just reached for the handle when the vehicle suddenly sprang to life.  The lights came on, the engine started loudly, and the car shot straight into the cave in front of it.

 

All five Legends stood in shock as they looked into the open cave mouth that the car had just disappeared into.

 

“Did that car just…” Ava started but stopped herself in shock.

 

“Come to life and drive off by itself?  Yeah.” Nate filled in for her.

 

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was weird.  But we’ve seen weirder right guys?”  Sara was trying to convince herself more than the group.  “Come on.” She started to walk towards the open cave mouth.

 

“Wait…we’re going into the cave that Christine just drove into?” Nate said in disbelief.

 

“Christine?” Amaya asked the man.

 

“I’ve really got to get you through all of the 80’s classics so you understand my references.”

 

“Nate, focus,” Sara barked.  “Yes, we’re following the car into the cave.  Now, come on.”

 

Sara lead the way into the cave.  She was pretending to be braver than she actually was about the situation and she thankfully felt Ava’s hand in hers as the darkness of the cave consumed them.

 

They had walked about fifty yards into the cave when they heard a deep voice fill their ears. “What humans dare enter my home, again?” 

 

“Is that Mallusk?” Mick grumbled.  “I thought we killed that ugly bastard when we Beebo’d out.”

 

“Mallus, Mick.  And we did…I thought,” Sara corrected the man.  She was looking around for the source of the noise in the dark.  She felt unsettled about the whole situation and she thought she felt something rub against her leg.

 

“Hmm…”  the voice hummed thoughtfully.  “Are you more friends of Hagrid’s?” It spoke as the ground began to rumble and a pair of hairy legs became visible from a large hole in front of them.  As they emerged, a hairy body and six identical legs followed suit, revealing a spider roughly the size of a small elephant. 

 

“Is that a…spider?” Ava whispered to the group.

 

“I hate spiders,” Mick said gruffly as he pulled his heat gun out and powered it up.

 

“Easy Mick,” Sara said as she put a hand on his arm, making him lower his weapon.  “We don’t know a Hagrid,” she said loudly to the monster.  There was movement in the cave and she looked up to see hundreds of spiders lowering themselves down the caves walls and effectively surrounding them.  “We’re just got lost and are trying to figure out where we are.”

 

“Ahhh…” the spider said with a chuckle.  “You are in my home.”

 

“And who are you?” Amaya spoke up gently.

 

“I am Aragog, and these are my children.”  With Aragog’s words, the movement in the cave increased tenfold and the spiders moved even closer to the group, forcing them to circle together with their backs to one another. 

 

“Can you tell your children to give us some space here buddy?” Nate shouted over the movement.

 

“My children are hungry, and I cannot deny them a feast such as this,” Aragog answered hoarsely. 

 

“I’m not being a snack for a spider,” Mick shouted as he raised his heat gun again, pointing it directly at a spider, the size of a Great Dane, that was blocking their exit.  He pulled the trigger and flames shot out from the end of the gun, causing the spider to squeal loudly and the others to separate from it, creating a path. 

 

“Let’s go!” Sara shouted as she passed the burning spider at a run with the rest of the group on her heels.  She could see more spiders closing their path off in front of them before Nate and Amaya both bypassed her.  Nate had already “steeled up” and she watched as Amaya touched her totem and the spirit of a rhino overtook her.  The two charged side by side, clearing the path and sending spiders flying in every direction.

 

Mick’s heat gun went off occasionally behind her and the sound of spiders squealing and flames erupting, filled the cave.  She could hear Aragog’s hoarse voice behind them, screaming his distaste for the situation and the death of his children.

 

“Dammit!” Ava yelled as a spider latched onto her leg, but Sara reacted quickly, whipping out a knife and effectively exterminating the spider so it released Ava’s leg and she was able to keep running.

 

“The cave mouth is just up ahead,” Nate yelled back at them as he deflected a spider out of his way.

 

They reached the cave mouth quickly and broke back out into the coolness of the forest.  They continued to run away from the cave, putting as much distance as they could between them and the monstrous spiders.  They weren’t even sure that they were running back towards the Waverider but as long as they were getting away from the cave from hell, they were okay with wherever they ended up. 

 

They were far enough from the cave that they could no longer hear the sounds of the spiders or the crackling of the flames from Mick’s heat gun when Sara, who had overtaken the lead of the pack, suddenly ran into a small, firm object. 

 

“Oomph,” it said as both she and the smaller human hit the forest floor.  At least she hoped it was human this time.

 

“Ron?  Ron!?”  they heard a male voice calling in the distance and a lantern light made its’ way through the trees.

 

Sara sprang to her feet and Mick raised his heat gun again as two figures made their way into the clearing and the light from the lantern illuminated them all.  In front of her stood two young teenagers.  The boy had jet black, messy hair and wore round glasses.  The girl had long, curly brown hair and her lips were pursed at the group.  Both were wearing matching, black robes with some type of crest on the breast and were holding skinny sticks in their hand, which were pointed directly at the Legends.

 

“Ron, are you okay?” the boy said in a thick British accent, looking towards the ground and Sara finally was able to see who she had collided with.  On the ground was a boy, similar in age to the other two, with a head full of red hair. 

 

He grumbled as he stood up beside the other boy and knocked the dirt off his robes and grimaced, “I think so.” 

 

“Who are you?” the girl said in a similar accent, pointing the stick more directly at Mick who still had his heat gun raised at the group.

 

“Who are YOU?” Mick threw back at them accusingly. 

 

“Mick, they’re just kids,” Amaya warned the man.

 

“Captain?” Mick directed his question towards Sara whom he always got the last word from.

 

“Stand down, Mick,” Sara agreed with Amaya.  Mick grumbled quietly but put his heat gun away without any more argument.

 

“I’m Sara and this is Ava, Mick, Nate, and Amaya,” the Captain said as she pointed to each of the members of her team.  “Who are you guys?”

 

The boy with the glasses looked to his left at the girl who shrugged her shoulders.  “This is Ron and Hermione and I’m Harry Potter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I'm working on about four fics at once and just can't get my mind focused on one solely so it's slowing updates down for all of them. Hope you're sticking with me and you enjoy this chapter!

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked the odd combination of people standing in front of him.

“Uh…well,” Sara looked towards Ava who shook her head hard.  “We’re not really sure.”

“Are they muggles?” Ron whispered to Harry who waved the red head off with his free arm.

“What’d you call me kid?” Mick said gruffly at the boy who cowered further behind his friend.  “And why do you runts have sticks pointed at us?”  He stepped closer to the group who took a step back and raised their wands higher at the man.

“Easy Mick,” Sara said, reaching for the man’s arm and pulling him back.  She stepped between him and the three young strangers and raised her arms in surrender.  “Listen, we just got lost and we ended up in a cave with something that you wouldn’t even believe if I told you what it was, and we were trying to get away and we ran into you.  We don’t want any trouble.”

“Aragog?” Ron squeaked in fear and looked over his shoulder quickly.

“Wait, you know the giant spider?” Nate asked suddenly.

“Know him!? I almost got eaten by him first year!” Ron said much more loudly than before.  “He didn’t follow you, did he?”

“Ron!” Hermione scolded the boy.  “Calm down.”

“What is this place?” Amaya asked the group again, hoping to get a response this time.

Harry looked towards Hermione who shook her head “no” but the boy who lived wasn’t known for following directions.  He decided that this group wasn’t a threat just yet, so he lowered his wand to his side.  “This is the Forbidden Forest,” he said.

“If it’s ‘Forbidden,’ why are you three out here?” Ava asked, speaking for the first time.

“Because Harry and Ron have a bit of trouble following the rules,” Hermione responded with an accusing look to the boys.  She finally lowered her wand to the side but didn’t put it away, just in case.

“The Forest isn’t safe for anyone, but especially not muggles,” Harry said.  “We should at least head to Hagrid’s hut.”  He turned on his heel and began leading the group through the forest.

Everyone looked toward Sara who shrugged and began following the three teenagers through the woods.  They were lost and had no other choice to get out of wherever they were. 

“What are muggles?” Mick asked with frustration, but he simply got a pat on the back from Amaya as she walked by.  He grunted loudly and brought up the tail end of the group.

 

They walked for a while in mostly silence.  The Forest was too quiet even for how late it was.  Amaya was unnerved at the lack of animal noises in the woods and she walked close to Nate as they climbed over large tree roots and rocks.  Finally, after about fifteen minutes, they broke through the tree line and into a field.  All five legends stopped and marveled at the sight before them.

Directly in front of them was a small hut which sat on the edge of the woods.  There was a lantern in the window, illuminating the small building and a huge black dog laying on the steps outside the door but the hut, nor the dog, is what had caught the groups attention.  Directly behind the hut and up a rock walking path was the largest castle any of them had ever seen.  It had multiple points, the tallest being so high that it looked like it touched the clouds. 

“Where are we?” Ava mumbled quietly.

“Hogwarts,” Ron said, brushing past her and startling the Time Bureau Director.

They followed the teenagers to the front door of the hut where Harry knocked quietly on the door.  Seconds later, the door swung open and a man crouched through the doorway and came out on the other side, standing at his full height. 

He was the largest man that any of them had ever seen and even Mick took a step back in surprise.

“’Arry, Hermione, Ron.  What are yeh doing ‘ere?” the man asked, not noticing the newcomers at first but it didn’t take him long.  “An’ who is that?”  He pointed a meaty finger at the group.

“We think they’re muggles,” Ron whispered to the man.

“Muggles!” he shouted as he stepped back closer to his house.  “What’re yeh thinkin’ bringin’ muggles to the castle ‘Arry!?”

Mick growled like a bear, still irritated that he was being called a name that he didn’t understand.  Sara, realizing that Mick wasn’t going to tolerate being quiet for much longer, decided to try to put some pieces together.  “I’m sorry, but you keep calling us ‘muggles’?  What exactly is that?”

“Muggle means non-magic folk an’ muggles are not allowed at Hogwarts!” Hagrid said pointedly to the three teenagers. 

“Magic?” Mick said.  “I get it.  This is one of those places for crazy people!”

“I beg your pardon!” Hagrid said angrily, stepping past the three children he adored and towering over Mick. 

The man instantly drew his heat gun and pointed it at the giant of a man.  “Take one more step Jolly Green Giant and I’ll roast your beans.”

“What do you mean magic?” Amaya said, ignoring the stare off between Mick and Hagrid, taking place right next to her.  When none of the newcomers spoke, she decided a different approach.  “Listen, we’re not exactly magical but we’re special ourselves.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mick grumbled, not looking away from the hairy man in front of him.

“What do you mean, you’re special?” Hermione asked, stepping out from behind Hagrid and closer to Amaya. 

“Some of us have…abilities…” Amaya said.  “It’s easier for me to show you, hang on.”  Amaya turned her back to the group and eyeballed a large boulder sitting a few feet away.  She walked over to it and pushed it a little, getting no movement.  She made eye contact with Sara, silently asking for permission, which was granted with a nod.  Amaya reached up and touched her totem, the spirit of an elephant surrounding her human form.  She breathed in deeply and then put both hands on the boulder and began pushing it.  With an impressive show of strength, she pushed the boulder out of the ground that it had sunk into and rolled it end over end for several feet before she stopped pushing and allowed it to settle back into the grass.  She turned around and noticed the look of surprise on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid’s face. 

“How did you do that without a wand?” Ron asked excitedly.

“I told you, some of us have special abilities,” Amaya explained. 

“A wand?” Ava interrupted. 

Hagrid finally looked away from Mick to his friends and the four seemed to have a silent conversation.  Finally, Hermione stood in front of the group and removed her wand from it’s pouch.  She stepped around the Legends and pointed her wand towards the boulder that Amaya had just moved.

“Wingardium leviosa,” she spoke as she moved her wand with a swish and a flick.  Immediately, the boulder began to move and floated into the air several inches.  The legends watched in shock as the boulder slowly hovered back to it’s original location, where it settled back into the divot perfectly.  Hermione put her wand back in its’ pouch and then turned to the group expectantly. 

“How did you do that?” Nate asked, matching Ron’s excited tone from earlier. 

“Magic,” Harry explained.  “We’re wizards and Hermione is the best witch in our class.”

“So, what is this place?” Sara asked, still trying to gain an understanding of what was going on.

“This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an’ Wizardry.  The finest school for young witches an’ wizards in the world.  I’m Reubues Hagrid, Groundskeeper at Hogwarts.  What’re you lot doin’ here? How’d you find this place?” the big man said, finally letting his defenses down a bit.

“Okay, I think the only way to get us out of this mess is complete honesty,” Sara said.

“Sara…” Ava warned quietly.

“Ava, they’re witches and wizards.  They have secrets to keep just like we do.  What are they going to tell people?  A bunch of meta humans, a criminal, a demonologist, an assassin, and a government agent landed in their super-secret school?” Sara reasoned.  She turned her attention back to the teenagers and the half-giant who had sat down on the steps of his hut and was still taller than the other three.  “We’re a group of specially selected people who travel through time, fixing what we call anachronisms.   We were trying to escape a time vortex on our ship and we ended up in…well, what year is it?”

“1991,” Hermione spoke when no one else did.

“Whew, the 90’s, okay.  So here we are, and our ship is damaged, and we were wandering through these woods trying to figure out where and when we were when we were attacked by some giant spiders and that’s how we ran into you guys,” Sara ended her explanation and sighed.

“You’re time travelers?” Hermione asked.  “Remarkable.” 

Hagrid looked the group over and hummed quietly as he took in the group.  “I think we should ‘ave the headmaster check this group out before we tell ‘em anymore.”

“Agreed.  Come on, I’ll lead the way,” Hermione said as she walked down the steps and began walking towards the castle. 

“Who are we going to see now?” Ava asked Ron who was bringing up the end with her.

“Oh, uh, Professor Dumbledore.  He’s the Headmaster here at Hogwarts,” Ron explained.  “He’s a little strange if you ask me so I’m sure he’s going to get a kick out of you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I continue!? What characters do you want to see interact!?


End file.
